The present disclosure relates to controlling electronic devices and, more particularly, to automatically controlling designated electronic devices based on a footstep pattern of a user.
In general, one person repeatedly uses a certain set of electronic devices with the same pattern in a daily basis. For example, when the person enters into home from work, the person turns on a light of a living room, turns on a light of a first bedroom, preheats an oven, and turns on an audio system. Such a pattern of controlling may be repeated every day. Accordingly, there is a demand for identifying a registered member with minimum interaction of a user and automatically controlling a set of electronic devices associated with the identified member based on a predetermined control preference.